The Pick Up
The Pick Up 'is an oddjob in the game. Objectives *Get in the Mantis *Drive to the train station *Drive to Henk's house Script ''Lis walks up to the front door of Willem's Mansion to ring the doorbell, waiting a few seconds for Henk to answer 'Henk: '''Hi...amigo? '''Lis: '''You got it right. ''Lis walks into the house as Willem closes the door behind her. Henk walks into the kitchen, gets himself a bottle of beer, and tries to open it as Lis follows and they make conversation 'Lis: '''So, what're we doing now? '''Henk: '''Right, so I was going through my uncle's stuff and I found that he was supposed to meet a guy at the train station today, some other gun trader or something. '''Lis: '''By "meet", do you mean "kill", or do you mean, like, actually meet him? 'Cause I've been doing a lot of the first for him. '''Henk: '''Just bring him back, hopefully when you do, I got an idea what to do. '''Lis: '''Alright, I'll go there and meet with him- '''Henk: '''Oh, another thing, take my car. ''Henk gives Lis the keys to Willem's Mantis 'Henk: '''I want it back though- '''Lis: '''Fine by me. ''Lis walks out of the mansion The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to get into the Mantis The player gets into the Mantis. The player is then instructed to drive to the train station The player drives to the train station. Upon arrival, a short cutscene occurs Lis pulls up to the train station and Willem's contact, Yuri Volkova, walks up to the car 'Yuri: '''Are you Willem's guy? '''Lis: '''Yeah, get in. ''Yuri enters the Mantis The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to drive to Willem's house. During the drive, a conversation erupts '''Yuri: '''Let me introduce myself. I'm Yuri Volkova, arms trafficker and courier. '''Lis: '''Right, uh, I'm Lis Seiler, the chick with the car and who does oddjobs for cash. '''Yuri: '''Yeah...I always thought Willem's nephew would be picking me up, though. What's his name, uh...Hank? '''Lis: '''Something like that. Anyway, he's back at the house, running things or whatever. '''Yuri: '''Where's Willem? '''Lis: '''Long story short, he's at room temperature. '''Yuri: '''What? '''Lis: '''You know what I mean. He paid the debt we all gotta pay. '''Yuri: '''Debt-what debt? '''Lis: ''*Groans* He's not going to be counted in the census anymore. He took a permanent vacation. He rung down the curtain and joined the invisibe choir. '''Yuri: '''I'm still not getting it. '''Lis: '''He's dead...okay? I was trying to be subtle, but I guess that don't work. '''Yuri: '''Ouch, I'm sorry to hear that. What does this mean for his business then? '''Lis: '''All of his assets and, uh...other business stuff is being transfered over to Henk. '''Yuri: '''Man, what a shame. Willem and I did business since Congo in 2001. '''Lis: '''Yeah, I feel ya. Willem and I've been doing business since I broke into his house about a month ago. '''Yuri: '''You broke into his house? '''Lis: '''Yeah. America's weird like that, but you'll get used to it the more you stay here, you know? It's like an STD or something...or tourettes. '''Yuri: '''That's useful to know. ''The player arrives at Willem's house. Upon arrival, a cutscene occurs Lis pulls into the driveway parks the car next to the door 'Yuri: '''It looks like he's doing well for himself. Well, "was" doing well for himself. '''Lis: '''I can imagine. Tell Henk to call me when he needs me. '''Yuri: '''Right, so...thanks for the ride here. ''Yuri exits the car and walks into the house Mission Passed